In industry, numerous types of fasteners may be used to attach workpieces together or to attach other components to workpieces. Manufacturing and assembly facilities may use equipment of various sizes to drive or install multiple fasteners at substantially the same time. The equipment may be hard-tooled, such that it is generally fixed in the facility for a single purpose, function, or production line.